This invention relates to a mounting template and particularly relates to a template for facilitating the location on a surface at which an object is to be mounted.
Frequently, a plurality of matching bracket-supported fixtures or accessories are to be mounted on supporting wall surfaces in a precise pattern for utility and aesthetic purposes. For example, accessories which are wall-mounted in a bathroom could include a towel ring, a shelf, a tumbler holder, a soap dish, a toilet paper dispenser and various lengths of towel bars all of which could combine to provide utilitarian purposes while, at the same time, being mounted in such a manner to be pleasing to the eye. Typically, a bathroom could include all of these accessories. When mounting such accessories on the wall surface of the bathroom, it is important that mounting holes be formed in the wall, which is usually a dry wall, at precise locations to receive and support mounting assemblies of each of the accessories to be mounted.
Usually, the mounting assemblies include mounting brackets with each bracket having a pair of holes through which threaded fasteners are mounted to attach the bracket to a wall surface. In a typical assembly technique, the brackets to be mounted are analyzed and measured to obtain necessary measurements such as, for example, hole spacing as well as spacing between brackets where multiple brackets are used to mount a single accessory. The wall locations are selected and the measurements are marked on the wall surface, taking care to insure that the location of the ultimately-formed mounting holes are level and properly spaced. The holes are then formed in the wall surface and the mounting assemblies are then installed in the holes. Thereafter, the accessories are attached to and supported by the assembled brackets.
The above-described process requires precise measurements which must be obtained from the brackets and transferred as markings on the wall surface. Frequently, minor errors occur when transferring the measurements which result in a defective mounting installation thereby requiring correction. A tool, such as a bubble level, should be used to insure the desired alignment in forming the holes and to insure proper orientation of the holes. Otherwise, the mounted items could present an obvious tilt which not only could destroy the utilitarian purpose but could also be unpleasing to view. When drilling or forming holes in a dry wall, it may be useful to take extra precaution to cover the area whereat the hole will be drilled with adhesive-backed tape to avoid chipping away the dry wall exterior surrounding the location of the hole.
In any event, this entire process is time consuming, tedious and fraught with opportunities for making mistakes which result in defective installation and presents a shoddy appearance which is unpleasing to the eye.
Consequently, there is a need for a facility or device which will ease the burdens associated with the installation procedure noted above while providing successful results.